


You and I.

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Becky comes clean with Charlotte as to why she is now single.





	You and I.

“You’re being quiet.” Charlotte watched as her best friend sat absentmindedly watching the movie they had put on Netflix. 

“Luke messaged me this morning.” Becky sighed and bit down on her lip. Her insides trembled.

“I swear to god if you tell me you’re pregnant, I don’t know how I will react.” Charlotte was being honest, no holding back, perhaps a little sharp.

“Geez thanks friend.” Becky laughed for the first time today, it felt damn good. “Is this your way of telling me I’ve put on a bit of chunk?”

“God no! You look incredible, Becks!” Charlotte placed her glass of wine on the table in front of her. “It’s just you’ve been different lately.”

“So that means I’m knocked up?” Becky questioned. She watched as Charlotte shrugged. “I guess I should tell you the truth as to why he and I broke up." Becky picked at her nails, she hated this habit. 

"You said you grew apart?" 

"I mean I guess we did." Becky shrugged. "But the truth is, there's someone else."

"He cheated on you?" Charlotte shrieked. How the hell could he?! Had he not seen Becky? 

"...there's someone else from my end, Char."

Oh. "Oh." Why had that cut deep? "Is it..do I know him?" 

Charlotte silently told herself to calm down. She had spent majority of Becky and Luke's relationship really disliking Luke. There was something not right about him. Like he wasn't good enough for Becky. She knew she was being overprotective, she knew Luke wouldn't hurt her girl...but every single time she was around the pair (which thankfully to their hectic schedules wasn’t often) she had to force herself to be polite.

“I...yeah, you could say that.” Becky laughed nervously. “God I’m so nervous.”

“Hey,” Charlotte scooted closer to Becky; who put her head in her hands. “Becky?” Watching as Becky shook her head, Charlotte moved and sat on the floor in front of her distressed friend. “Becks, it’s just me.”

“That’s the problem.” Becky wiped at her eyes.

“Oh.” Charlotte looked hurt.

“It’s you.” Becky whispered and watched as Charlotte sat with a confused look on her face. “I’ve tried to fight this for so long; too long. And all was okay, I was coping, I missed you like crazy and it was okay because you were on RAW. He proposed and I graciously accepted, tried to be insanely happy like those women are in the chick flicks you watch. But then you came to Smackdown. And everything fell apart because I literally spent every day with you. And then the rare days I spent with Luke I sat there wishing I could be with you.” She paused to look at Charlotte who had tears in her eyes. “I don’t even know when it was that I fell in love with you but I can’t stop it, and I’m scared Charlie, this changes who I thought I was.” She frowned.

“I love you, too.” Charlotte’s voice cracked. She smiled as Becky looked at her with shock. “So I know what you mean about feeling like it changes who you think you are.” Kneeling, Charlotte became eye level with her best friend and used her thumb to wipe away fresh tears. “But it really doesn’t have to change anything. You and I...god, Becks. No one on this planet knows me better than you know me. You’re my person. My everything. I wouldn’t be here without you, Rebecca. I feel like I’ve met the one person I can trust with my entire life. There’s no one I trust more in the ring, it makes sense to me that I have fallen for you.”

Becky sat watching Charlotte in awe. She was stunning. Beautiful. So ridiculously attractive with no make up and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Her eyes had a reddish tint and they had tears still in them, but by god did they sparkle like they always did when Charlotte spoke about something she was passionate about, and that made Becky’s heart swirl. She couldn’t help but smile.

“And I hated you with him, and I’m so sorry for saying that and not being a supportive friend.” Charlotte leaned forward so she was eye to eye with Becky; she could feel her breath on her lips. “But I couldn’t handle him being with my girl.”

And that’s when it happened

In the blink of an eye, quicker than a flash of lightning, Becky had reached forward and pulled Charlotte as close as she could get as their lips connected for the first time.

It was like electricity was sending shocks through their bodies as they felt themselves come alive. 

As Charlotte deepened the kiss, she pushed Becky back onto the lounge and pushed herself up so she was leaning on top of the Irish lass, moaning as their tongues touched for the first time. Their hearts raced, Becky pushed her hips up into her blonde best friend, revelling in how it felt to grind herself against Charlotte’s torso. She pulled her mouth from Charlotte’s as breathing became a necessity. She moaned as she felt teeth nipping at her neck where the queen had buried her head.

“Your girl, eh?” Becky grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for so many short Drabbles lately. I do prefer to do one shots but usually longer than this. I’m accepting prompts if you’re interested in a one shot (potentially two, but not too many chapters as I tend to forget to update and go off on other fics) and you have tumblr, search for sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart and I have anon on if you prefer :)


End file.
